


Wakey, Wakey

by ladyfarcly



Series: Discoveries [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfarcly/pseuds/ladyfarcly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Too bad your sleeping Angel. You could be doing this,” she whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakey, Wakey

"Angel....Honey...Time to get up." Buffy shook her lover gently and he only grunted.

"Hrph" he grumbled then was still.

She looked at him and smiled a little. Buffy laid back and let her hands begin to wander along her own body. *Don't want to wake up I'll do it myself* she thought.

As she let her fingers lightly graze her nipples she felt him move beside her.

Buffy let her eyes close and repeated the action going lower and lower.

"Too bad your sleeping Angel. You could be doing this,” she whispered.

More movement. Her fingers slid into her hot wet folds, still tender from the night before. Buffy gave a little gasp as she touched her now swollen clit. She wanted him to wake up so badly and the thought of him catching her aroused her more.

Angel's eyes opened with a start. The smell of arousal assaulting his senses. Turning his head slowly, his chin dropped. Buffy was wriggling beside him moaning, her hand....*Oh my god her hands* he thought.

She felt him move to his side but ignored him. She'd teach him to not wake up when she needed him.

Buffy's hips started to undulate as she got closer, she felt him nuzzle into her throat, placing a hand on hers stopping the movement.

"My job." he complained and kissed her then pressing his hardness into her thigh.

She giggled, his growl in response resounded in the room.

"Angel just fuck me,” she begged and he moved on top of her. Kneeling between her twitching thighs. Angel took her hips in his hands and tilted her pelvis slightly, setting himself at her now dripping opening.

"Angel please." she begged again.

With a swift steady thrust he slid into the hilt. Groaning at her tightness and heat. He'd never have enough of that. As his hips began a steady hard rhythm she bucked up against him.

"Oh...Angel.. yesssss..." she panted out.

"Do it baby, show me again how you get your self off." he said thru gritted teeth.

Her small hand slid into place again and she began rolling the small bundle of nerves around and giving a little pinch and twist, she came screaming his name.

Angel dropped onto her lunging for her throat, her contracting core squeezing his release from him, her blood warming him and his cold come filling her in long spurts.

"I love you baby." he said.

"I love you too Angel." she said then an alarm clock buzzed.

Buffy reached up to shut it off and opened her eyes. She was in her own room. After their little play in the cemetery the night before Angel had taken her home. Now she felt all warm inside. But dreams of him always did that.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters and the show belong to Joss Whedon, his team of writers. No infringement is intended. They are the masterminds we only borrow.
> 
> These were written in 1998. It has been in other archives a long time ago. Some of them don't even exist any more. I haven't written in over 7 years and would like to again but for now the old stuff has to do.
> 
> all mistakes are mine ...unbeta'd


End file.
